Secrets to the Grave
by NormanReedus
Summary: Ellis' luck runs out as the apocalypse ranted through the barriers of life. Ellis ran as far as she could, even with the burdens she had on herself. She watched as her scholarship to UGA went to hell, she watched her best friend die, she even watched a town being brainwashed by a man that could put the devil up for a run of his money. -Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

This new life, was nothing fancy, nothing to be proud of, and truly not for me. I rather have been in my run-down apartment in the bottom of town, watching some movie about the wild or a horror film, eating sugar smacks, and sleeping in my own bed. But, so much for that!

I remember in high school, that was the highlight of my life. I was ranked at number two in the state of GA's All-Stars of fast-pitch, and I had all the awards to show for it. I had the speed, endurance, agility, stamina, and muscles. I kept myself up with workouts, 5k runs, etc… and I still do.

Hell, it was only a week before the outbreak hit that I graduated from high school. I had a full ride scholarship for fast-pitch at UGA, which I signed three months prior. I already had my room set up, the only thing I had to do was move in. But then this walker fest decided it wanted to show face to the party of life, there went my chance to do anything- talk about luck, right?

The only thing I had time to grab was my bat bag, which I stuffed as many clothes as I could fit into it. I ran like Forest Gump. I didn't have time to be in the traffic jam that was on the interstate. I spent a lot of time hitchhiking and such, I knew the woods, but I guess everyone's knowingness runs out at some point.

Ever since this outbreak, it wasn't easy for me to trust anyone. My trust shot to shit once we met up with a group that claimed to have women and kids, so we wouldn't be the only ones. Long story short, I ended almost dead. My best friend, Jamie, died in my arms, and in the hands of one of the group members. The words she spoke, "Keep going, never stop." haunted me from that day. After witnessing what I did, I knew I had to get out of there, some way or another.

I took the easiest way out, I never killed anyone, truly, I was afraid of guns. My dad was in the Army, guns were always at my house, but I never had the courage to go around them. They just weren't for me. Guns killed my grandfather, guns killed my brothers, and guns killed my father.

Needless to say, as soon as I was brought into Woodbury, I was already planning to get the hell out.

* * *

I found this life somewhat hilarious; it was more like a wrath of God. I couldn't shake the thought of new born life replacing all of us. It just didn't seem possible. Though, I'd tip my head to them in a heartbeat.

Woodbury, the one place that I've seen, on this hasty earth, that has life left. It may not be a lot of life, but it is something. I've been here for about eight months now. After the last incident of the other group, I ran for a whole month. I ran and never looked back.

I came up on an old Army base, Fort McPherson, and hid in a foxhole. I remember the constant raining, but the good thing, it slowed the walkers down. When I thought I was okay enough to go adventure on, I got about twenty miles out of McPherson, only ending up getting caught by a group of guys with heavy artillery. I really had no choice but to go.

I already lost everything I had that had any meaning to me. Jamie, her and I were attached to the hip. One thing about her death that I was the least bit of happy about was that she wasn't bit by a walker. She and I both were a handful together. She was one of the chosen ones in high school; she had everything going to for, even in this hell. I just wish that sometimes it was me that was killed and not her.

When I arrived to Woodbury, I noticed strange meanings in the guy that called himself 'The Governor'. I wondered who died and made him king? Something was off about him, and at the best of my ability, I tried my best to steer clear of him.

His right hand, Merle, was a character as well. He was the one that found me, something also wasn't right about him. He was angry, a jerk, and seemed to be an pre-apocalyptic lowlife. He reminded me of my brother-in-law, Damien. Both had that thick southern drawl, pigheaded and thought every woman wanted him. One out of all of the Woodbury ladies there that didn't want him was me.

The Governor ordered one on one times between Merle and I, and it was one too many for me with that bastard. He was like a yeast infection on a hot summer's day. His uncouth remarks about my body frame and build were getting old, but I guess if you didn't get what you thought you could get at the drop of a hat, would turn you that way; that's why most times I ignored him.

On an off day, he'd actually be like he was a totally different person. He wouldn't comment or make snide remarks about me was different, to say the least, but that was once in a blue moon that that'd happen. In a weird way, we bonded by our various differences. He still never got why I hated guns, even though I told him repeatedly.

"I still don't get why ya ain't tha one for guns, Suga Ass," Merle started as we walked through the thick brush. "Ya daddy, brother and ya pa were all military personnel."

"Merle, we've been over this every day for the past couple of months." I said, stopping in my trail, swinging my Louisville Slugger by my leg. "I don't like guns! Period! My daddy, my brother and my pa were all killed in the line of duty."

"Oh, come on! Don't get all bitchy on me now, darlin'." He laughed out. I rolled my eyes and started my walk.

"Merle, now is not the time to talk about my past! It's the past, not now." I gritted, coming onto a clearing to the next town over, our supply town.

"Suga Ass, lighten up. Ol' Merle just wanted to get a rise outta ya." He smirked and winked. My nose flared as I turned to him.

"Listen, Merle, I ain't the type of girl you want to push. I've been through enough and I don't need any of your insolence in the matter." I sneered his way, wiping that smirk clean off his face. "Let's get this shit done now, and lets go."

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled. I shook my head, and beginning to walk towards the General Store of the town. He was such a fucking kid. I'm eighteen and I act older and more mature than he does.

"Walker!" The one armed man yelled behind me. I heard a deep growl to the right of me. This, what was a teenager, walker stumble towards me, jaws chomping through the air. I smiled to myself, running up to him, swinging full force at his head with my bat.

Once the walker was on the ground, and not moving, I took out my small knife and jabbed it in the head of the boy. I stood up and head a clap behind me. I sighed agitatedly as I head Merle's gun cling against his metal lining stump.

"Merle, just shut the fuck up." I called behind me, before disappearing into the store. I grabbed a basket and started loading ammo, knives, bow and arrows. For my pleasure, I found some Easton and Louisville Sluggers with bags and balls. I grabbed them all up, putting the bags on my back, holding the basket.

I walked through the store and found Merle looking at some Playboy magazines. I cleared my throat looking at him. He jumped slightly, then grinned, holding the magazine up.

"Looky what I gots here, Suga Ass." He gawked waving the magazines in the air. I saw he had a couple of bags down by his feet.

"Bye Merle, see you back at Woodbury." I smiled sweetly, before turning away. I walked to the doors, opening them quickly. I slipped out of the store, making my way back across the parking lot. I heard the door slam behind me, and the sound of feet shuffling.

"Nice of you to join me, Merle." I called behind me. I heard him grunt, thinking of a comeback.

"Suga Ass, what's in tha bags?" He asked, shaking the bat bags. I groaned, and shook my head.

"Really Merle?" I began, stopping in my tracks, looking at him. "How old are you?"

"Old enough to be ya daddy, Suga Ass." He smiled. I growled, wanting to choke him.

"I'm close to around 45, why?" He asked, walking closer to me, trusting his hips in the air. "You wanna taste of ole' Merle?"

"Oh fuck no!" I yelled, gagging as if it was killing me. "You're fucking sick. You like two times older than me." I put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head, "It would never work out."

I watched him gape as I walked away, making my way back into the brush to get to Woodbury. I felt Merle behind me, but something was actually refreshing; I shut him up. Our walk back to Woodbury was quieter than I expected.

Stepping onto the asphalt, I felt like getting down on my knees and kissing the concrete. I felt someone behind me push me forward. I fell on the ground as pain shot up through my wrist, as the ammo and knives spewed onto the ground. I gritted, getting up and looking behind me... Merle.

"Merle, what are you doing?" I heard The Governor's voice come into the picture. I groaned, holding my wrist, feeling a burning sensation. I twisted my neck, cracking it. I looked at Merle and waited for an answer.

"She was being a bitch the whole way." Merle accused. "She only thought of herself on the run. She got baseball bats, Gov."

I started to laugh, watching the two guys look at me. I smiled briefly at them, shaking my head, looking between the two guys. The Governor looked over at me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is that true, Ellis?" He asked me. I licked my lips and nodded.

"I got ammo and knives, also bows and arrows." I began, looking up into his eyes. "I did get bats as well, but Merle was reading Playboys the whole time we were there. He even left the bags at the store. Some right hand you got there, Governor."

I walked away, going to my post on the wall. I climbed up, sitting in an lawn chair. I started zoning out, but only to be interrupted by an uppity Annie Oakley with a bow and arrow wannabe.

"Ellis, is there a new girl that was brought in." Haley said from behind me. I nodded, and looked behind me.

"Oh, okay. That's cool. Maybe Merle will find someone else to fuck with." I sneered, rolling my eyes.

"He still won't leave you alone?" She asked, climbing onto the wall. I chuckled to myself, will this girl ever get lost?

"I don't think he ever will." I said distastefully. I heard her sigh, then lay a hand on my knee.

"Well, maybe things will get better." She smiled. I nodded. _Maybe it would, who knows?_

"Yeah, maybe." I said, looking out into the open road for any walkers. Luckily, my post was empty and bare. I got down and walked back to my assigned room of Woodbury. I changed into an oversized t-shirt and shorts. I crawled into bed, and let sleep consume me.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Story; I am still working on my other The Walking Dead fic, I Walk With You.  
NormanReedusBitch, thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy this! I'm fixing to read yours! (sorry it was so late!)  
****_  
*Dhalia89, animefangirl0219, & Ideedee; thank you for adding Secrets to the Grave to your favorites!_****  
****_Ideedee, ruthie-r89, & snm1991; thank you for following this story!*_**

**Question: How did everyone like The Walking Dead; s3e10 Home?  
I thought I was beginning to be like Rick & lose my mind!  
So happy Daryl stood up to Merle like he did.  
****_Love to hear your thoughts!_**

* * *

Mornings seemed to always be the same in this town. Get up at 6 a.m., get ready and dressed, go to the mess hall at 7:30 a.m. If you were late, you were isolated to eat by your own; that was never a problem with me. I liked being alone.

Woodbury consisted of about forty to fifty lives. A small portion of that life was kids and teens, following another small portion of women, which was followed by the males of the town. There was even a couple sets of families as well.

Woodbury, what a joke, it was as far from Pleasantville as you could get. Everyone thought that there was going to be another life post apocalypse, but I was sure that I was the only one aware that there would be nothing left; repopulation would be the key, it was the only other choice.

All personnel of the town seemed to be undermined by The Governor, except me. I watched the kind of person he was. I watched him kill a man that so much talked back to him. He put a bullet in his head, and that was all she wrote.

I always hoped that there was something else out there. Something other than this hypocritical place, but how would I defend myself fully? I hate guns, and I don't even know how to shoot one. Bats and knives can only do so much. What if I met up with a horde, a dozen walkers or so? I wanted to leave this place, but the only good thing about this fake town, is the security.

* * *

My alarm clock sounded at the same time it did every morning, 5 a.m. I sat up in my bed, turning the lamp on beside me. I yawned, stretching my arms over my head. I got out of bed, quickly putting a pair of yoga pants on, a tank top, and my hoodie. I tied my long black curly hair into a bun on the top of my head. I slipped on my tennis shoes, and walked to the door. I opened it, stepping out into the streets of Woodbury.

I ran from one end of Woodbury to the other, in ten repetitions, making it a full two miles. Once I got finished, I wandered back to my small apartment type housing development and began to take a shower. After getting out of the shower, I looked at the time, noticing that it was already 6:30 a.m. I got dressed into a tight fitting white V-neck t-shirt with a pair of khaki shorts. I placed my brown belt through my belt loops, and grabbed a pair of brown flip flops.

I quickly blow dried my hair, letting the loose ringlets fall down my back. After finishing, I grabbed my bat and softballs, and walked to the other end of town, where I made my own batting cages. Absentmindedly, I started throwing the ball up, hitting the spray painted net target. I guess this would be the only way to survive the apocalypse. But was it an advantage or disadvantage?

"Whew, Suga Ass, you sure know how to swing that bat." I heard Merle gawk from behind me. I chuckled and turned, looking at the one handed wonder. I shook my head and smiled.

"Well Merle, since your left handed, why don't you come on over here and throw me some balls? Fast as possible." I started, turning around. "I promise I won't hit you."

He started laughing, and walked to the pitching cage. He played with the ball til I was ready. I nodded slightly to him and he wound his arm back, throwing the ball towards me. I stepped slightly, swinging the bat with full force, hitting the ball, breaking the net as the ball flew through. Merle looked at the net than looked back at me.

"Holy fuck, Suga Ass. I do believe you now." He smiled, playing with the ball in his hand. I grinned.

"I love baseball. Red Sox were my favorite major league team." I smiled, drifting into a small day dream, "Oh, Josh Beckett. That man was so amazing!"

"Aye, Suga Ass, no need to day dream about that ugly fag. It was Jones all the way." Merle whipped. I laughed abruptly and shook my head.

"How Merle? Every other game he got hurt. Who needs that shit?" I asked, swinging the bat.

"You're something else, Suga Ass. Ole Merle can teach ya a thang or two about baseball." He winked.

"Merle, I never have, nor will I ever want to have a sexual encounters with you." I said pointing the bat at him. "You will never get to first base, second base, nor third base, and ya damn sure won't get a homerun with me."

"Okay, we'll see. You just don't know how I am with the ladies." He grunted, thrusting his hips in the air. I rolled my eyes, throwing a ball in the air, hitting it into the caged net that was protecting him. Once the ball hit the net, it was three inches away from his face. Needless to say, he left me alone then.

"Whatcha tryin ta do ta ole Merle, Suga Ass?" Merle asked. I dropped my head and began to laugh.

"Will you ever shut your ignorant ass up? I mean for once?" I asked in awe, as I looked at him. "I thought you couldn't talk a lot in the army, pretend this is the army and don't talk unless your spoken to."

"Oh, hit a hard spot." He smiled, walking closer to me. "Gurl, I feel the sexual tension. Just let ole Merle give you a round or two, and I'll bend ya right." He finished, wiggling his eyes, getting in my face.

"Merle, you see this bat right here?" I asked, holding it up. He looked at it and nodded. "This bat has more of a chance of getting in my pussy than what you have. Get over it Merle! I. DON'T. WANT. YOU!" I sneered, turning away and walking towards the mess hall.

God sometimes he is unbearable! I shook my thoughts as I walked into the mess hall. I looked over and saw a blonde headed woman and a black woman that I've never seen before. I walked over to Mrs. Joyce and she handed me a plate with pancakes, eggs and bacon. I smiled, walking over to a table that was the farthest away from everyone. I began to eat, and watched Merle walk through the door. He looked at the blonde and smiled cynically. I chewed my food and saw him looking at me. I shook my head as he grabbed a plate from Mrs. Joyce and walked my way. He sat beside me and smiled. My nostrils flared as I looked at him.

"Merle, what is it now?" I asked him. He dropped his fork and held his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"Nothing Suga Ass, can't I sit with my friend and enjoy a nice breakfast?" He asked, smiling angelically.

"What? Governor don't want you up his ass?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh, Ellis, Ellis, Ellis, you are one of a kind." He said eating some of his eggs.

"I've been told before. What else is new?" I pushed.

"Ya know, I feel a love-hate relationship between us." He started. I furrowed my eyebrows and laughed loudly.

"You feel a love-hate relationship between us?" I asked, he nodded. "Funny, because I thought I was giving off more hate-hate than love-hate." I smiled.

"Ya damn woman, always fuckin complicatin as fuck!" He gruffed, "No fuckin home trainin, what so eva."

"Excuse you, I know you just didn't say that bullshit. For one, I'm a helluva lot younger than you. You could be my fuckin grandpa. Second, I'm not your problem to deal with, and I don't even know why you sitting beside me of all people, when you have a whole mess hall to sit in. And third, I swear all that holy, if you keep the fuck on fucking with me, I will fuckin kill you." I gritted, finishing my breakfast. I got up quickly and walked to the trash can, throwing my plate away.

I opened the door of the mess hall and walked out. Quickly, I ran down to the wall and sat on top of the tires. Finally, alone time. I just knew as soon as I thought that, I would've been interrupted, somehow.

"So, Merle is messing with you, huh?" I heard from behind me. I looked behind me and it was the blonde girl.

"Yeah, seems like ever since I was brought here, I was his top pick." I stated, "Wish the fucker would leave me alone." She laughed, climbing up and sat beside me.

"I remember the first time I met him. I knew I didn't like him. He called me a rug muncher." She scoffed. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"So you knew him pre-handed?" I asked, looking at her. She nodded.

"I guess, we were the reason for his no hand. He was a danger to us, and this guy that we picked up back in Atlanta handcuffed him to a pipe on the roof; mind you, he was shooting his gun in the air, attracting walkers. Another guy, T-Dog, dropped the key down a drain pipe." She said, looking out into what was beyond Woodbury.

"Damn, I bet he felt betrayed. Not saying anything bad on yal. I mean, yal did what yal had to do." I said, looking at her. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, his brother, Daryl, wasn't too happy, but he stayed with us, even though he did go back and look for Merle. By the time him, Rick, T-Dogg and Glenn got there, Merle was gone, took their truck and everything. He cut his own hand off." She explained.

"Karma's a bitch once she gets to you." I said, laughing. She nodded.

"Yeah, so how long have you been here?" She asked, looking over at me. I shrugged.

"Close to six to seven months. I don't even remember. I had just graduated high school a week prior of the outbreak. I had signed a scholarship with UGA for fast-pitch. I was up as number two in the All-Stars in GA." I said, looking down at my bat. "So much for that." I chuckled.

"I saw you this morning. You broke the cage net after Merle pitched you that ball." She stated, leaning back. "You always played ball?"

I nodded, "Yeah, ever since I was five years old. I lived, breathed, and dreamed fast pitch. It's the best sport ever."

"I liked ball as well." She forged, making me smile, "I never understood anything but baseball. Basketball just went from one side to the other, football they just pushed each other around, going to one side or the other."

I started laughing and I nodded, "You and I are a lot alike. I say the same about the others. Baseball is more of an statistic sport. I love it."

"Do you miss anything from before?" She asked, looking at me. I nodded.

"I miss so much. My family, my best friend Jamie, my dogs, school, my friends." I paused. "My best friend Jamie was killed, she died in my arms. My granddaddy, my daddy, and my brother all lost their lives in the war. My mom, I have no… I don't even know where she is." I spoke, biting my lip.

"I lost my sister to a walker back up in a quarry a couple miles from Atlanta." She started, "Then, I lost a man who was only trying to protect me to a walker. We we're, at that time, on a farm. After he died, a couple days later, the farm was overrun. I ran, and ended up getting separated from my group." She finished. A tear ran struck a clean trail down my right cheek.

"Seems like we have more in common than just the baseball issue." She said, laughing. I grinned and wiping my tear.

"Yeah, but it's good. You're the first person who I've talked to that I haven't wanted to hit with my bat." I laughed aloud.

"I'm Andrea." She said, offering her hand. I smiled.

"I'm Ellis," I said, placing mine in hers, giving hers a small shake.

"So, tell me about Woodbury. I told Michonne that this place wasn't that bad." She ventured off, I put my hand up.

"Stop, you need to get out, Andrea. This place is only safe because of security. The Governor has lost his mind. He has undermined these people. He has brainwashed them into thinking he's one way. I know how he is." I rushed, panicking. She needs to go.

"I know we just met, but please don't tell me what to do." Andrea lashed.

"Andrea, listen to me. He has his daughter locked in a fucking cage. She's a walker. At night, he brushes her hair, petting her like she's still alive. He has got a wall of fish tanks with heads of the people that he has killed in them." I retorted. Her face hardened.

"Something I just don't believe. He doesn't strike me as that type of person." She spoke. I shook my head. I can not believe this shit!

"Listen to me. He doesn't know that I know. When I was brought here, he took me to his room. There was another guy in there as well that was brought in. I wandered through his small cottage and saw them for myself. I wouldn't tell you this shit if I didn't know you were smart enough to figure out that the fucker is looney!" I yelled.

"Aye, aye. No need for hollering, Suga Ass." I heard from behind me. _Merle._

"Merle, tell Andrea about the Governor." I prompt. He sat down beside me.

"Blondie, he is amazing. A savior. He's the man that knows how to take care of people, unlike Officer Friendly and your big bad gang!" He exclaimed. I slapped him upside of the head.

"Seriously Andrea. You said yourself you know Merle. He's fucking lying. The Governor is anything but what he said." I said, looking at her getting in her face. "If you want to be dumb enough to think he's on this pedestal, than be my guess. When you get killed in the aftermath, don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'm not dumb." Andrea piped up.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Blondie." Merle smiled. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Will you just shut the fuck up? I'm here trying to save this woman's life but noo, you gotta throw your honky lookin ass in the mix." I gritted towards him.

"Wow, for a kid, you got a mouth on you." Andrea sneered. I looked at her.

"I take back what I said about you were the only on that I didn't want to hit with a bat. I'd fuckin beat you til you can't move." I retorted, jumping down from the wall.

"Ooowee, Blondie, you done pissed her off good, didn't ya?" Merle asked, jumping down as well. He ran up to me.

"Batting cages?" He asked. I nodded.

"Tell me about your brother." I said, looking over at him. He was taken aback.

"My brother? Daryl?" He wondered. I shrugged.

"I don't know his name, Merle. I guess Daryl. How many brothers you got?" I questioned. He laughed.

"I have one. Daryl, he's my baby brother." He started, than seemed to get lost. I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it, "I never done right by him. He was more on his own than me being there."

"Oh, wow." Was all I could say. I knew it beat Merle up. Anyone with a conscience would've been beat up.

"I was in and out of juvie when I was younger. When I got older, I enrolled in the army. Our father beat him and me, him more so than me. I guess it was because I'd hit him back. He was always on a drinking binge fuckin with town whores, and dancers at a bar." He spoke. I bit my lip, part of me feeling bad on how I talked to him, but the other just didn't give a shit.

"What about your mom?" I asked, not knowing if it was okay or not.

"She died when he was about twelve. I was in the army. She fell asleep in the bed with a cigarette and it burned everything, even her." He spoke, as we walked to the cages.

"Sorry, Merle." I consoled. He nodded and shrugged.

"I am, too." He said, sighing, "I hope my brother is alright, and not dead. I taught him how to hunt, track, and he done damn good with it."

"For your sake, I hope he's okay as well." I said, patting his back. He looked down at me.

"Oh, Suga Ass, I do believe we had a moment!" His accent drew. I laughed and shook my head, walking in the cage.

"You just had to fuck it up." I laughed.

"It's nice to have a conversation with you, without you biting my head off." He teased. I scoffed.

"You always start the bullshit!" I grunted.

"It's because you fight back. I've never met a girl like you, Ellis. When I say your one of a kind, that's what I mean." He spoke, getting ready to throw the ball. "Now, for every ball I throw, you have to answer a question."

"Deal." I laughed, as he pitched the ball. I hit it, sending it flying behind him.

"Why don't you like The Governor?" He asked.

"Something is not right with him. That day or night I was brought in, that other guy that was there too, we waited. I got up and started wondering through his home. I saw his daughter in a cage. She was a fucking walker, Merle! I put two and two together, because she had the same clothes she had on in a picture of him and her." I breathed out. I watched him open his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "He also has a wall of fish tank type things with heads of the people he's killed."

"What?" He asked, completely dumbfounded. I nodded.

"Merle, you have known me for months, I'm not going to lie about some shit like this. I know what I saw. That guy that yal brought in that was shot, from the military, he's one of them." I said, getting ready for another ball. He pitched it, I swung, sending a line drive to the pitcher's cage.

"Shit, I didn't even know that." He said. "Why don't you like me?"

"Merle, it's not that I don't like you. When I first met you, you've come off like the type that you can pull a bark, but you get scared to bite. You came across like my brother Damien did. You think you can have any girl, but you're so pig-headed and arrogant as fuck." I reasoned. I nodded and shrugged.

"Well, I coulda told ya that, Suga Ass. That's just how I am." He said as he pitched another ball. When I swung, it went straight for his head and hit him in the forehead. He fell back. I bit my lip, containing my laughter, and ran over to him.

"Merle! Oh shit! Merle, I'm sorry." I said, as he sprawled out on the ground.

"Daryl, Ellis is a good girl, I tell you." He said, smiling. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Merle, I didn't mean to hit you." I complied.

"Oh, Daryl, trust me, that Ellis will do good for you. I promise." He said. I bit my lip, and using all my strength to pick him up.

"Where we going?" He wondered.

"Merle, you gotta walk, I'm taking you to Milton." I said, holding his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't like The Governor. He scares me." Merle spoke, giggling.

"Tha fuck is so funny?" I asked, looking up to him.

"He scares me. I don't get scared." He said, laughing. We reached the Milton's doctors ward. I opened the door, and helped Merle in.

"Milton!" I yelled, sitting Merle on the gurney table. "Milton!" I yelled. It wasn't long after the last yell, that I heard footsteps that were fast.

"What is it, Ms. Ellis?" He asked. I pointed at Merle, who now had a goose egg on his forehead. Milton's eyes widened.

"What the hell happened to him?" He asked, walking closer to Merle to look at his head.

"He was pitching to me, and I hit a ball and it hit him. I didn't mean to, though." I said, hurriedly. He nodded, looking at his head.

"Merle, how are you feeling?" Milton asked.

"Oh daddy, I am just fine. I feel like a new man." He smiled. I bit my lip, biting back my laughter. It was funny, but then again, it wasn't.

"I think he may have a concussion. Jeez, Ellis, you did a number on him." He said, looking back at me, then went back to examining Merle's head.

"I didn't mean to, though. I know he and I never see eye to eye, but I wouldn't hurt him on purpose. He does have a slight soft side." I shrugged. Milton furrowed his eyebrows.

"Maybe to you, he has a soft side, but to others, no mam." He said, shaking his head. I laughed slightly as he readied a needle.

"I'm going to give him a sedative and some pain killers. I can only imagine how this baby is gonna feel once he wakes up and remembers what happened." Milton said, sticking the hypodermic needle in his arm, injecting the medicine.

"Wrath of Merle. How lucky am I? I asked Milton, sarcastically. He smiled and shook his head.

"You're something, Ellis." He smiled. I nodded and grinned.

"I've been told, Milton; more times than I can count on my hands and feet." I replied. He laughed, and I walked over to Merle.

"I am so sorry, Merle." I said, to a sleeping sedated Merle. I sighed, turning away and walking to the door.

"He'll be fine, Ellis, I promise." Milton called from behind me. I turned around and nodded.

"Yeah, I miss his little arrogant and crude remarks." I said, smiling and walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! :) I'm back, sorry! I've been in school and I swear it has consumed my life!  
I got the chance of meeting Norman Reedus, Sean Patrick Flanery & David Della Rocco for my birthday!  
NORMAN SMELLED AMAZING! he was so sweet, gorgeous & amazing! **

**Anyways, hope everyone enjoys this! I'll be working on another tonight and get it up tomorrow!**

* * *

The past couple of days were very overwhelming. Even though Merle and I were two completely different people and hardly ever got along, somewhere deep inside held a spot for Merle.

I don't know whether it was about his past, or more so for his brother that I didn't even know. I just knew it wasn't a hundred percent him that had the spot, it was some sort of baggage.

Daryl was on my mind a lot, lately—well ever since I asked Merle about his past. I know everyone has their own demons, but Merle's were a little bigger than most.

During the days that I took off from Woodbury, I kept to myself. I thought non-stop of how to escape from this horrid place. The one thing I feared here was 'death by The Governor'; yet I thought about what was past the walls. I was afraid of 'death by walkers'.

* * *

As I sat on my bed, I decided that I needed to make a decision, one that was thought out and one that was quick. A knock at my door pulled me out of my thoughts. I groaned looking at my clock, that read back to me, 5:32 p.m. I sighed, picking myself off of my bed and walked to the door. When I got to the door, I hesitated, afraid of what was on the other side. Once I opened it, I instantly wished I never did.

_The Governor…_great, just great!

"Can I help you?" I asked hastily, as he gave a curt smile.

"Just the lady I wanted to see." He spoke, which made me roll my eyes.

"Being as I am the only one who lives in this dorm, than yes, I guess I am." I sneered, making him look like he was taken aback.

"Ellis, there is no need to get hostile. I just wanted to chat." He spoke, _sure he did._

"What is it then?" I began smartly, "The new girls see right through you and your bullshit? I asked, looking up at him. His face hardened and I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my left cheek as my vision was focused on the t.v. This mother fucker just slapped me, how rude?!

I looked back at him in pure hatred. He pushed me backwards and slammed the door. I stumbled on the bed and felt his hands go around my neck, and his finger in my face. _Big mistake mister!_

"You listen and you listen good. This is my town! Understand? This is my fucking town," He started, I gritted, "You are not going to disrespect me and have these people be afraid of me."

It took all my strength to get him off of me. I punched him in the nose and watched him fall back in pain. Watching his whimper and nurse his broken nose, was a sight that made my day.

"You scared they'll find out the type of person you really are, Governor?" I questioned, knowing I was getting under his skin. Oh, how I wished he'd crack.

"Merle and Santiago shouldn't have ever brought you here." He gritted, snatching part of his sleeve off to put it to his nose, trying his best to stop some of the blood.

"I never fucking asked to come here!" I yelled, getting mad, "They found me!"

"Like I said, they should've never brought you here." He spat.

"Like I said," I began as I walked to the door and opened it, "I never asked to come here." I nodded my head toward the door, looking at The Governor. He scoffed, walking towards the door.

"Better watch your back," He sneered in my face. I shrugged and nodded.

"Good day, Gov'na." I smiled, slamming the door behind him.

I groaned aloud, walking back to my bed, but I was stopped. Another knock at the door. I yelled in frustration, stomping back to the door.

"What else do you want?" I gritted opening the door. It was Merle. He stood there, stump propped on the door frame, smiling.

"The fuck happened to yur face and yur neck, girl?" He asked, pushing himself through the threshold. I sighed and walked over to the bed.

"You're best friend, The Governor." I said, watching his face harden, "He came and paid me a visit."

"He's losing his mind." Merle hawked, looking over my face. I nodded.

"Ya think?" I question, not giving him a chance to reply, "Merle, I've been telling you this shit, but noo, you don't want to listen." I glared at him as he sighed.

"Did you do anything to him?" He asked. I laughed and nodded.

"I broke the bastards' nose, and then he said that I needed to watch my back." I said, sitting on my bed. I fluffed my pillows, laying back on them.

"Ellis, ya need to watch out." He began, but paused. "Watch yur mouth, watch everything around ya."

For as long as I've known Merle, I knew he was never good at giving advice. We do have a mutual understanding, however, he listens to me, and believe it or not, I listen to him. I sat and thought for a minute, then looked at him. I nodded.

"Okay, Merle." I said, taking him by surprise.

"Okay, Merle?" He mocked, not believing what I just said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I will watch my mouth, and everything around me." I said. He smiled.

"Ole Merle is getting under yur skin!" He exclaimed, laughing deeply. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"You're just as bad as a yeast infection on a hot summer's day, Merle." I smiled, sweetly. He rolled his eyes, and sat in the shell chair.

"Tell me more about Daryl." I pushed, looking over at him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you got a crush on my baby brother." Merle smiled conceitedly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"But you don't know any better, Merle." I said, keeping the most serious expression on my face. As I watched him trying to think of what I just said, I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I busted into a fit of giggles.

"It ain't that funny, Suga Ass." He spat, shaking his left leg out of habit.

"It was, Merle. Come on, smile, laugh, and live a little." I sang. He shook his head.

"I have a question for you, Suga Ass." Merle said, out of the blue.

"Okay, shoot." I prompt. He thought a moment, then began his question.

"Would ya kill anyone with a gun if ya could?" He asked. I bit my lip and shrugged.

"I don't know Merle." I whispered, tears welling in my eyes. "I'm terrified of guns. It was the one thing that took the men that meant so much to me away from me. I don't know if I could."

"I understand that, I do, but what if ya couldn't use yur bat? What if ya had to make a choice on a moment's notice?" He questioned. His question made me think. He was right, what if I couldn't use my bat? I didn't know Merle could ask such mature questions.

"If it was on a moment's notice, and I had nothing else, then yes. I'd face my fears somehow and do what I needed to do." I replied, looking at him with nothing but seriousness. His tight lips formed into a smile.

"Whenever I find my brotha, he can teach you how ta shoot. He's better at giving directions ta others, without coming off as hostile." He spoke, making me nod. For the most part, I do hope that his brother, Daryl, was okay.

"How do you do it, Merle?" I asked, sitting down at the bench in front of the batting cages. I heard him draw out a loud sigh, and sat down beside me.

"Since your question isn't too specific of what yur were talking about," He paused, toying with his stump, "I take every day, day by day. I know what I done in the past, and I ain't happy about it, but what can I do? What's done is done." He muttered.

"Everyone has their demons, Merle. You can't let them demons run your life. I don't know what kind of upbringing you had, but I had an alcoholic mom, and I have the scars to show it. My dad was hardly around because of being in the Army." I said, sitting back on the bench, "I… I guess two kids were too much for her, with daddy being gone and all."

"That shouldn't have had anything ta do with it, Ellis. I can tell that yur a good girl; you have a good head on yur shoulders. Never in any situation shoulda girl be beat." He said, getting a angry, "I don't care if it was your mama, your daddy, your boyfriend; girls shouldn't have to go through that.

"Thanks Merle, I appreciate you saying that." I said, looking over at him. He smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Somebody's gotta look out fa ya ass." He laughed. I nodded, and looked at him.

"Thank you." I said, as he wrapped his good arm around me giving me a one armed hug. I laid my head on his arm, sighing. Merle was coming around… but could I trust him fully? Was he buttering me up to sell me to The Governor?

"Ellis?" I heard my name being called, I sat up and looked around, seeing the black woman, I saw with Andrea earlier, Michonne. I got up and walked over to her.

"I'm Ellis," I spoke, watching her face harden. She nodded.

"Michonne." She said, eyeing Merle. "I need to talk to you." I nodded, as we walked over to the corner of an old general store. I leaned against the bricked layout.

"I don't trust The Governor." She muttered in utter hated. I chuckled.

"I don't either." I said simply, she looked closer at my face and her face hardened.

"Did that sword hand guy do that to you?" She asked, examining my cheek. I shook my head.

"No, it wasn't Merle. I'll give you two guesses on who it was and the first one doesn't count." I replied, with a shrug.

"The Governor, huh?" She questioned, and I nodded. She shook her head and grunted. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"His day will come to end soon, I promise." I said, watching her facial expressions changed, "He pretty much told me that I needed to watch my back and I needed to know my place." I added quickly.

"Well if we can get Blondie out of this place, we'd be okay." Michonne said, looking around the corner. I shook my head.

"No she won't. She doesn't believe me; you can ask Merle, too." I said, looking behind me at The Governor and Andrea talking. I scoffed walking back over to Merle. I sat beside him on the bench. He was staring at The Governor and Andrea.

"Fuckin' pathetic, ya know?" He asked, looking over at me. I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know all too well, too." I said, rolling my eyes and sitting back into the bench.

"Do ya want to leave this place?" He asked. I looked at him and bit my lip. I nodded, and closed my eyes.

"I want to leave so bad, Merle. This place is fucking brain washed by that son of a bitch over there." I said sighing loudly. I felt his arms jiggle, indicating he was laughing.

"Ya know for a girl, ya are pretty funny. Ya think that if we do leave, then he'll stay here?" Merle asked. I shook my head.

"No, I don't… not at all. I think he'd come after us." I said, biting my lip.

"I want to find my brotha." He said slowly. I nodded.

"Merle, I want you to find your brother, too." I said, looking at him, then looked at The Governor, "Though, I want to kill him. I want to feel his blood between my fingers." I said nodding towards The Governor.

"Oh, Ellis. What would ya do if I went back and told him what ya say?" Merle asked, with a malicious grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Be prepared for a major transition, and changing your name from Merle to Merlenna." I said, looking over at him. His eyes widened. "Just keep your fucking trap shut, and we'll be good." I spat.

"Yes ma'am." Merle spoke, taken aback of how I talked to him. "Girl, if ya was only maybe twenty years older, I'd have my way with ya."

"Merle, I ain't being mean, but I doubt having me twenty years older will make me change my mind about you sexually; no matter how many hip thrusts you'd do in front of me." I said laughing, he rolled his eyes.

"Ya know what girl? You're alright under the bitchiness. I think I can tolerate you more that way." He spoke shrugging.

"Really, Merle? You're not so bad yourself when you're not being a dick head." I said, looking at his fallen expression, "Though, I could actually call you a friend, I think?" I stated, but more so a question.

"About the other day, I'm sorry about pushing you down." He said, sighing heavily. I nodded.

"It's okay, Merle. I understand. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm stupid." I said, patting his leg. He nodded.

"Listen up! Tonight we have a special dinner planned!" The Governor, called through his megaphone. I looked over and my eyes caught Michonne's. She nodded slightly to me, I nodded in reply.

"Yay, a fucking special dinner!" I clapped sarcastically. Merle busted out into a fit of laughter, grabbing his chest.

"Calm your dick, bro." I said, holding my hand up to him. He stopped, and busted out into laughter once more.

"You really don't like him do you?" He asked, talking about The Governor. I shook my head.

"No, I really don't. He just really rubs me the wrong way." I said, getting up and stretching. Merle stood up and laughed.

"Rubs." He giggled. I reached to him and popped him upside the head. He shook his head and looked at me.

"Say something else retarded like that, and next time I'll hit you in the nuts ya damn fucked up redneck!" I gritted, stalking away. I heard him laughing. I walked back over to Michonne and sat in the shade on the ground.

"I want to get out of here." I said, looking over at her. She nodded.

"Let's do it tonight, then." She whispered, as I paused, thinking about the facts. I looked at her and nodded.

"Okay, let's." I said, smiling slightly. She adverted her eyes to The Governor, who was laughing with Andrea. I rolled my eyes, and then leaned my head on the wall. "We need a plan, Michonne."

She looked at me and nodded, "At 8 tonight at the dinner, we walk out to smoke, then we leave." I nodded, beginning to think more for the plan.

"Where do we go?" I asked, lowly. She looked over at The Governor, then back at me.

"I don't know yet. I know Andrea was with a group prior to this, they got separated." She muttered. I nodded.

"We can always go see the prison back on 4. I remember seeing the sign before finding the base." I spoke, trying to read her face. She nodded.

"We can always check it out." She replied. I nodded and started walking away, I turned back and looked at her, "I'll see you later, try to keep this as less suspicious as possible."

I watched her nod as I walked back over to the cage. Merle had ventured over to The Governor and Andrea. I grabbed my bat, and started swinging. I closed my eyes and pretended that I was in my last fast-pitch game.

_"Now batting for the Lady Eagles, number 3, Ellis Eason." Ray Miller, spokesman for the Eagles, spoke into the baseball field._

_"All bases loaded, score 18 Lady Eagles, 3 Lady Bears; will Ellis be able to bring the girls and herself home for the national championship?" He called out. _

_I breathed, walking off the deck up to home plate. I twirled the bat in my hand, cracking my neck and my back. I rolled my wrist, bringing the bat up and grabbing it with both of my hands, taking a couple of practice swings as I stood over the plate. _

_I watched as everything started moving in slow motion, this was the game that meant the most, and it was down to me. I watched the pitcher wind up the ball, letting the ball fly out of her hand. I stepped slightly with my left foot, planting it down, swinging the bat, connecting with the ball. I hit it as hard as I could, and watched it go over the fence, and into a small reservoir that was a little more than fifty feet away from the fence._

_"She did it! Ellis Eason did it! She brought the girls home! Lady Eagles are the national champs!" Coach Miller announced, as the crowd in the stands cheers got louder._

_I smiled, hearing the players, and the 'fans' of our team cheer. A tear fell out of my eye and on my cheek, as I was fit with happiness. I started running to first base, I met my coach, and he threw his arms around me, swinging me in circles. Once he set me down, I ran towards second base, then third, hugging my other coach. I started off to home quickly, doing a cartwheel and six flips landing on the home plate._

_The girls caught me, hoisting me up on their shoulders. I held my arms up over my head, throwing a 'Rock n Roll' sign up. I grinned, closing my eyes, wishing that my daddy was here to see me. I looked over and saw my mama run out into the field. Tears fell down my cheeks, as I managed to get down and run to her._

_"I did it mom! We did it!" I yelled, hugging her tightly._

_"We did baby! You did it!" She said, kissing my head. _

I opened my eyes, realizing my dream wasn't a reality, though I wish it was. I wish I had tapes of playing that game—it was one of my prized winnings. I shook the thought and looked down at my bat. I smiled looking at the lime green and black LOUISVILLE SLUGGER letters, and sighed heavily.

"Ellis?" I heard behind me, I turned quickly seeing Andrea. My face hardened as I tilted my head.

"What?" I asked, looking at her with the utmost distaste.

"I know we got off the wrong foot earlier, and I wanted to come apologize." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. I shook my head quickly.

"No, no, no." I said, walking past her, but only to be stopped.

"You're such a bitch, damn, you're so rude." She sneered, I chuckled, and turned around walking to her.

"I'm a bitch? Really Andrea, you want to go there?" I asked, as my nose flared. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I think I will, you think you're so high and mighty here." She gritted. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I think I'm high and mighty? You wanna see a bitch? Go ask your boyfriend where he was this morning about 5:30 or so, because it wasn't with you. He came and paid me a little visit, trying to scare me a little bit." I said with a small smile, "Watch your back Blondie, your boyfriend ain't all he seems to be.

"He was with me this morning." She sneered. I started to laugh loudly, I didn't know which one was funnier, her being up his ass, or her thinking that he'd actually care for her. Ole dumb girl.

"Just keep thinking that sweetie." I spoke and winked, then turned and walked away towards my dorm room. I smiled to myself, and laid on my bed, thinking more about this plan that Michonne and I were going to carry out.


End file.
